Hotaru's Feeling
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: How Hotaru's feeling when she know that her beloved master had been captured by Akatsuki? Warning: a little NaruHota. Mind to RnR . . .


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic in Naruto. Because I'm too active in Bleach fandom. Although the pair is UtaHota, but this chapter more like NaruHota.**

**Well, now, happy reading^^**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

*******

Hotaru still laying in that garden, still waiting for someone to come and to teach her everything about ninjutsu. Yes, she was waiting for her master, Utakata. But, after for along time she waiting, finally she decided to back to her mansion.

When she woke up, something so familiar for her shown up. That was the bubble that belongs to Utakata. When she caught one of it, she feel something.

That's when she realized that was the last word from her beloved master...

"**Hota...ru... you... must live..."**

Without she noticed, a tears started to form in both her eyes. Her heart feel so hurt when heard it. The last word from her master. No... maybe the right word was her very beloved master.

"UTAKATA-SAMA..." scream Hotaru hard.

"No... no... no... that can't be... Utakata-sama ne-never... go-gonna... die..." she said the last word like a whispered. It hurt so much for her just to imagined it.

And not long after that, her mind become blank and she faint.

*******

Meanwhile in Konoha in Hokage's room...

"What do you... say...?!" said Naruto that shocked about the news.

"That's like what I say. The guy name Utakata, actually is a jinchuuriki from Kirigakure no sato. And, yesterday, we got a news that he defeated by a member of Akatsuki," telled Tsunade.

Naruto clenched his fist hard then turn back.

"Wait Naruto, where'd you go?" said Sakura tried to prevent the Kyuubi Jinchururiki from do anything stupid.

"I want to go to Hotaru," and then he left the office.

"Naruto-..."

"Wait, Sakura. Leave it be..." said Tsunade.

"But, Tsunade-sama. If the akatsuki that catch Utakata still there, then Naruto will in the danger," comment Sakura.

"Don't worry. To take out a bijuu from a jinchuuriki, it can take several day. So, there will no akatsuki around there," Sakura just nodded.

*******

Naruto just run and run as fast as he can run. In his mind he just want to arrive at Hotaru's place as fast he could.

Being leave by your beloved master, really will make your heart ache. Especially for Hotaru. Because, this is the first time that Utakata will teach her privately.

"That it is..."

Hurrily, Naruto fastened his run and see Tonbei standing under a big tree.

"Tonbei jii-san. What are you doing in here?" asked Naruto.

"Oh... Naruto-dono. Well, I'm just look for some air to fresh my mind. By the way, do you need something in here?" asked Tonbei back.

Naruto silent for a moment before he spoka again. "It's about... Utakata..."

"So you know about it too, eh," nodded Naruto.

"Hotaru... did she had known about it?"

Tonbei sigh, "Yes..."

"Sou ka... then, where is she now?"

"She in the manor. Look like she really shock when heard about the dead of Utakata," telled Tonbei.

"Can I visit her?" asked Naruto. Tonbei nodded and please Naruto to follow him.

*******

Naruto came in the room where Hotaru rest. Although in the sleeping form, Naruto could saw a sadnees in her face.

"What happen with her?"

"I found her faint in a garden near here. Also, a bubble that belongs to... Utakata-dono."

Suddenly, they heard a sound. And that's from Hotaru herself.

"Ugh... t-this is..."

"Hotaru-sama... you wake up?" asked Tonbei.

"Hmm... Tonbei. Why I'm...HAH, Utakata-sama... where is he? I-is he o-okay?? Ne, Tonbei, wh-whe..." suddenly Hotaru started to cry.

Naruto that can't see her hurt like this, slowly come closer to Hotaru and hug her to comfort her that make Hotaru stratled.

"It's okay, Hotaru. I understand your feeling. Maybe it's really hard for you to admit it," said Naruto and release Hotaru then stand up.

"But... Utakata believe that you can build this country again with your own strength. So, if you success to build this country, then Utakata sure will be happy. Although he's not in here with us," Naruto said the last part with a little hard.

"Naruto-san..."

"So Hotaru, don't blame yourself because Utakata sure will not happy," said Naruto with a smile in his face.

Hotaru giggled, "hmm... arigatou Naruto-san."

Tonbei just smiled when he see her Hotaru-sama could smiled again. Deep in his heart, he really thanks to Naruto, because he could not imagined what will happen to Hotaru if Naruto not came here.

"Now, you should rest. You must a little tired because the... shock news," said Naruto. Then Hotaru lay back again and sleeping.

Now, Hotaru's face not showing a sadness anymore. But, now, her face show full of happiness then before.

"Arigatou, Naruto-dono. If you not come here, maybe Hotaru-sama will be sad forever," thanked Tonbei and bowed.

"You're welcome. Then Jii-san, I must back again to Konoha. There still much thing that I must in there."

"Hai... once again, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu."

"Osh... bye Jii-san, bye Hotaru," then Naruto leave to back again to his village.

"Bye... Naruto-san..."

*******

So, how about it guys? By the way, sorry for the bad grammer. I'm still lack at it^^

Please your review guys...^^


End file.
